


授权翻译《回首》Turning Heads

by Loststarfairyland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hair, M/M, Tickling, hair styling, translated work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loststarfairyland/pseuds/Loststarfairyland
Summary: 「勇太郎，如果你覺得這樣子好看，那你在猶豫什麼？」國見真誠的問道。「我……」金田一剛張口，又合上嘴。國見把頭扭到門口，因為自己的臉頰飛速的變紅。國見沒有發現，但是當他看向金田一的時候，他的眼神又變得溫柔了許多。「如果你堅持這樣的話也沒關係，但是如果中途散下來，也很好看的。」
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira





	授权翻译《回首》Turning Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



> First，thank to dear author Lozza342 for giving me the permission to translate her sweetie stories. Still want to let more people found your great articles and want more people loving Kinkuni 💕

#  
“我们该起床啦。”  
“好早。”  
金田一的胳膊搂住国见，手抵着肚子，蹭着他的头发，温柔的呼吸着。“你确定你不想和我一起洗个澡嘛？”金田一挑逗的问道。  
国见有点气冲冲的踢了他一脚，用后脚跟勾住他的小腿。  
“嗷！”  
“好吧，把你手缩回去。”  
“如果你可以的话。”  
有一阵猛踢差点让金田一眼泪流出来：“嗷！停下！”  
国见笑着在金田一怀里转过来，双腿缠在一起。“那要你不当马屁精。”  
“哈？看你说的！”金田一叫道，但他还是温柔的把那双带刺的翅膀揽进怀里，把脸深深的埋进他的颈窝，落下一个吻。  
国见脸一下子红了，他的腿抽搐了一下，发现自己不小心把膝盖顶在了金田一的大腿上。然后像个小孩子一样咯咯笑起来：“别，勇——”他喘着气，“太郎！”  
那个讨厌鬼没有停下来，他的手指轻轻地在他那软软的身体上戳着，他知道自己最怕痒。直到他不能正常的呼吸，直到他们两个人都不能呼吸，金田一笑着看着国见在身下扭着还想打他。直到他们都面色通红，满头大汗，气喘吁吁，看着对方傻笑。  
“你真的是太坏了，金田一勇太郎。”国见有点上不来气儿。  
“那你怎么想的？”  
“有个人被你邪恶的咒语套住了，结果被诅咒要在后半辈子忍受你身体上和精神上的折磨，还要变成我的样子，和你在一起。”国见得意的冲他眨眨眼睛。  
“呃……自愿的吗？”  
“当然是自愿的。”国见肯定的回答，坐起身之前亲了一下金田一的鼻尖。“那现在去洗澡吗？”

#  
“我——靠！”金田一叫起来，当国见把手指伸进他的身体里，他紧咬着嘴唇。他才是那个让别人把手缩回去的人，结果自己说的话早就忘了。  
“找到啦。”国见的嘴唇有点颤抖。他把金田一摁在浴室的墙上，空出来的一只手摸上金田一的大腿根处，用一只手指不断的挑弄着金田一的入口，撩过他的前列腺，停在那个位置。  
“你，你是那个说我邪恶的人吧。”金田一从牙缝里挤出一句话，紧闭着眼睛，头靠在墙上。  
国见轻轻的笑起来，手掌贴上去，把第二根手指也蹭进去。“但是你让自己这么容易就被征服了，真有意思。”  
“闭嘴，要进来就赶紧的。”

#  
当国见最后一次向前顶的时候，他把脸贴在金田一脖子后面，发出一声柔和的喘息，喷在金田一湿湿的皮肤上，金田一才从下面脱开出来。他手里握着他的下体，他的洞也紧紧吸着自己。  
“英……啊，英……”金田一喘着气，撑着墙的胳膊有点发抖。他感觉到国见进到他的身体里。他们站着，身子剧烈的抖了很久，直到国见推出来，他们两个人都低下来坐在地上，不停喘着气。  
“抱歉，勇太郎。”  
“还好我们起得早。”金田一又伸出胳膊抱住国见，调侃着说：“下次你要做的时候提前告诉我一声，”他叹了一口气，“你几乎总是在我心上给我一记重击啊。”  
国见微笑着，手指头爬上金田一的胸膛。“我哪个也不会，我只做我决定的事情。”  
“不管发生什么你都把手缩回去嘛？”金田一大笑着。

#  
他们很快擦干身子，换好衣服，金田一挺起胸，转向国见，他正拿着吹风机。  
“你该理发了，是吗？”  
国见抬起眼睛，转过来面向金田一。“我……预约了下周去，你知道这个有点诡异诶。”  
“那如果是……”金田一的眼神瞟向旁边，“你长长了呢？”国见又眯起眼看着他，金田一伸出手比划：“啊，就大约几公分或者多长……”  
国见嘴唇向上扬，但脸仍绷着。“为什么？”  
金田一白弄了一下手指，走到国见身后，把他的脸转向镜子，轻轻的从他手里把吹风机撬出来。“我想看……点东西。”  
国见疑惑的看着他，但他没有动，金田一把吹风机调到了低档，开始给他吹干头发。金田一大概小时候在实验阶段就很擅长这种事情。现在，这种风格习惯坚持了下来，因为无论大家怎么想，他也没花太长时间就能搞定。  
“你是女孩子伪装的吗？”  
“我只是手上拿着你10000円的吹风机的人。”  
“这是礼物。”  
“啊，是的呢。”  
金田一看着热风钻过国见的头发，用手指和梳子胡撸了几下，他的眼睛放松的闭上，面部表情也很平静。  
时机很完美，因为这给了金田一一个在关掉吹风机前去拿一个发带的机会。  
“喔，很享受嘛。”国见撅着嘴说。  
金田一轻声笑着，从背后抱住国见，在他脑袋上亲了亲。“完事儿啦。”他向后撤了一点，用手把头发漂亮的分开，顺了顺脑后，吸了口气。  
国见看着镜子里的金田一，盯着他的手指，把他的头发扎起来。  
“看起来效果不错。”  
“你——”  
“是的。先不要说话。”金田一说道，他不确定如果国见说话了他还能不能做。他把国见的头发散下来，嘴巴上叼着发带，攥着梳子。  
“好的先生。”国见对着镜子吐了吐舌头。  
这种事情确实很难得，就是金田一在自己身上做这些事，当国见看到男友脸上专注的神情时，他不禁感到十分温暖。金田一显然脑子里想过很久这件事情，当他坐在那里小心翼翼地把国见的短发束起来时，他看起来真的很开心。

#  
“你不用一直扎着头发，我只是想看看是什么样子而已。”金田一对着马上要背起包出门去体育馆的国见说。  
国见努力克制着自己的脸红，因为他知道自己这样子还挺好看的，而且金田一也许还有别的想法。他其实不怎么在意自己头发又长了一点点，如果这样可以让金田一每天给他扎一下头发的话。  
“为什么？我觉得我之前的头型有点土土的。”国见哼唧了一下。  
金田一惊恐的看着他，好像出了什么大问题。“我没有——你什么样子都很好看……但是！我只是……不想让你不舒服而且……”  
谁才是真的不舒服的那个人？  
“勇太郎，如果你觉得这样子好看，那你在犹豫什么？”国见真诚的问道。  
“我……”金田一刚张口，又合上嘴。国见把头扭到门口，因为自己的脸颊飞速的变红。国见没有发现，但是当他看向金田一的时候，他的眼神又变得温柔了许多。“如果你坚持这样的话也没关系，但是如果中途散下来，也很好看的。”  
几丝松散的线绳已经脱落了，但这只会让他看上去更可爱了。国见的头发既是不那么完美，也完全没有瑕疵。金田一有最完美的男朋友。他想：“如果散了的话，你得再把帮我梳起来。”国见心里提醒自己记得去取消理发的预约。

#  
他觉得…更自在了。他的头发没有动，但还留着刘海，他能感觉到每天早晨凉爽的空气拂过后颈，让人有点精神。尤其是他看到金田一看他的眼神，他喜欢他对自己的注视。忘了所有别的事，忘了一切别的人。国见只在乎金田一。  
“你有没有把你自己的头发扎起来过？”  
“我？！不可以！我觉得还没有那么长……”  
“感觉比我的要长一些呢……”  
“想都不要想哦，阿英。”  
“好的，那我可以给你扎起来嘛？”  
“英！”他假装生气地喊道，脸上夹杂着尴尬和其他的表情。  
国见只是用紧握着他的手回应着，继续往前走，不去想他刚刚脱口而出的尖叫。  
“今晚？”  
国见身子紧了一下，抬头看了一眼金田一，金田一稍稍耸了耸肩，眼睛盯着脚下的人行道。  
“你的头发和你，二选一？”  
“当然是我。”  
“不要想得太复杂嘛，不然你就……”  
“阿英！”

#  
“哇，国见，我喜欢你的头发！”  
他们同时都呆立在原地，默默的感觉到对方脸都红了。矢巾看着他们俩。  
“你们两个人……？”  
“金田一在我家留宿了，他帮我梳的头发。就是这样。”  
“真的吗？”矢巾呆住了，他先看了看金田一，又看了看国见。“还挺可爱的。”  
“他说的对。”金田一从嘴里说出来，勉强显得自信。但没有用，他的声音都在颤抖，几乎崩溃的感觉，这是最糟糕的。  
矢巾和国见一起笑起来，嘴角微微弯起来。“太尴尬了。”国见说着，“你应该在一年生到齐之前就到部活室的，不要当个反面教材。”  
国见低着头，飞快的走了。  
“他，还好吧？”  
“我呃，我觉得他应该不喜欢被关注吧。”  
“那你想让他当你的副主将？你这个抖s。”矢巾笑着打趣道。  
“什么？！”主将。他？主将？  
“你怎么搞的像去年的事情你都不知道一样。”  
“什么啊？！”  
“你问问其他的二年生。如果说谁能继承我的衣钵，只能是你了。”矢巾说着，他转身看着部活室，暗示着金田一。“别骄傲过头了哦。”  
他怎么可能当主将？这完全不合适吧。想想前几届接触的主将。及川，矢巾……金田一？这完全在瞎搞诶！他一下子超级紧张，脑子乱成一锅粥而且——  
“我完全理解你的压力。我的意思是……如果你真的不愿意做……”  
“没有，我——”  
“看，我就知道还是会答应的。”  
金田一叹了一口气。

#  
“你是对的。”  
他们现在在休息，下周还组织了一场练习赛，一年级的队员都在拼命表现，证明自己有资格成为首发。  
“我？”金田一问道，扬了一下眉毛，疑惑他在说什么。  
“我应该让头发更长一点的。”  
金田一低着头：“我只是想着……这样看起来很可爱。但是不用因为我改变的！”  
“我愿意为你改变一切的，金田一”国见坚持道，喝了一大口水，用杯子把脸挡住。  
“不要那么说。这样好像你变成了一个完全为了我的另一个人。”  
“那么，你是说你希望我完全变成另一个人吗？”  
“当然不是啦！”  
“没问题的。只是说头发而已，勇太郎。”国见浅笑着。他总是认真过头了。  
金田一也不吭声了，他喝着自己的水，用杯壁贴着散着热气的脸颊。  
“金田一前辈！”  
“你的粉丝在叫你哦。”国见得意的笑着。有些一年级生总是向他请教各种问题，寻求帮助和建议。国见非常清楚，金田一在这一点上内心是多么的善良，然后他就想把按在地上揍一顿。  
“他们不是——”金田一说着，看着那个笑容的国见叹了口气，“不要说啦。”他站起来，向国见伸出一只手。  
“怎么了？”  
“作为我未来的副主将，至少不应该跟我一起帮我们的后辈们吗？”金田一试探的笑了笑。  
“啥？”副主将？他在胡说什么啊？  
“不用怀疑自己的耳朵。”  
国见眨巴眨巴眼睛，咯咯的笑起来：“我感觉我逃训的好日子要到头了。”  
“喔，可以试试呀。”金田一坏笑着。  
“哪个，你的还是我的？”国见反驳道。  
“阿英！”  
“我就随便问问而已。”国见用眼神模仿着金田一的孩子气。但他还是伸出手，也站起身子，把水杯放在长凳上，说：“队长？你确定你管得了嘛？你连我都管不了呢。”  
“岩泉前辈大概能做的很好。”  
“岩泉前辈又不是队长。”  
“是啊。”  
国见哈哈大笑着，用手肘捅了捅金田一的身子。“你会做的很好。”  
“谢谢你。”

#  
金田一不太能接受这样的事实：不管他这么努力的教，步伐、平衡、姿势，不是每个人都能做好的。现在他自己也成了一个“前辈”，他觉得离他的前辈更近了，但这并不完全是件好事。要在一场输掉的比赛之后告诉队友，他们只能一直坐冷板凳是很难以启齿的事情。  
即使是一个像他一样获得体育类奖学金的、很有前途的男生，也没能拿到下一次的奖学金，结果他却只是变得更加沮丧。他已经准备好把所有的的失败都归咎于自己了。他们有很多一年生和二年生来组织一支像样的球队。也许没有哪一支球队能击败乌野诺，这比以前更让他感到恼火和不快，但也许已经足以击败受挫的白鸟泽，甚至有足够的力量彻底粉碎伊达工的“铁壁”拦网…  
“你考虑的太多了。”  
“你都看得出来才很诡异吧。”  
国见笑起来，但金田一的表情没有变化。他看起来精疲力尽，毫无掌控任何事情的能力。  
“你看起来好像已经当上队长了呢。”国见半眯着眼睛看着他。  
“什么？”他好像表现的和以前没什么不同啊……难道不是吗？  
“自从那天起，每次晨练你的样子就像世界末日来临了。我们做的很好，你也做的很好。没有必要为了无法改变的事情困扰。”  
金田一叹了口气，感到很沮丧，尤其看到是二年生和三年生看他的眼神，或者说是看国见的。他不常在别人面前这样跟金田一说话，他们俩都显得有些尴尬。  
“抱歉。”  
“没关系的，不用怪你自己。如果要怪就怪矢巾前辈吧？”  
“嘿，我干什么了？”  
国见偷笑着说：“问题是你没干什么了？”

#  
一开始也许只是冲动。两人的互相吸引超越了普通朋友应有的程度，这已经不是什么秘密了，也许他们都暗自明白，他们也比对普通朋友更喜欢对方。所以，当他们几个月来第一次用在焦灼的拉锯战后终于赢了与乌野，而且影山还对他露出了笑容时，金田一明白了。  
“国见……英。”  
“怎么了？”  
“阿英。”  
国见停下来转身看着金田一，他脸色不是很好，甚至掩盖不住的尴尬。  
“我们赢了。真的。我和你。”  
然后他俯身亲了一下他，只是在嘴唇上蜻蜓点水了一下，就走开了。他还有一个要去“嘲笑”一下的伙伴。  
国见站在原地呆住了，好一会儿才反应过来，他看着金田一去和影山握手，好像他们之间什么也没有过一样。那一天国见感觉很骄傲。  
第二天，国见握着金田一热乎乎的手吻了回去，想让他知道自己等了多久，弥补一下那些错过的时光。  
又过了一天，影山给他发了一条意味深长的短信，只有几个字：  
早该如此了 ;)  
……国见觉得影山应该也帮了很多忙。尤其是看到这个wink的表情，因为即使影山也变了很多，他还是不知道到底哪个是笑脸。  
在这周快结束的时候，金田一在他的床上，他了给他全部那些值得的崇拜，给了他一生中最美好的一晚，并用在后颈上甜蜜的一吻唤醒了他。  
他们只有十六岁，相爱了，众所周知。不管别人怎么想的，金田一只会是国见的，国见也只是金田一的。

#  
“这……不完全是我的意思。”金田一忧心忡忡地说，他盘腿坐在国见的镜子前，手被领带绑住了放在身前。他赤身裸体着，而国见却一直盯着他的头发。  
国见笑了笑，向镜子里的金田一眨了眨眼（每次眨眼睛，金田一都感觉自己要融化了，所以，这是一个“很有心机”的小动作），他用手指抚摸着他现在干燥的头发，没有发胶和丝绸般的滑顺。他闻到了洗发水的味道，真是棒呆了。国见进屋时把他的头绳从小辫儿上摘了下来，决定这次该轮到他了。  
“别抱怨了。我都记着呢，我提过的想给你扎头发，完全就是我的意思。”  
金田一瞪着他，好像在生闷气，他现在没有被摆弄着的手和手指碰触他的身体就想他希望的那样。实际上，他的手指头伸进头发里，穿过发丝，把它们拉到同一个位置上，套成一个圈儿，用一个小发带绑起来。  
这也太难看了，他们俩大概都是这么觉得。除此之外，如果他要把头发散下，他应该赶紧这么做了。国见耸耸肩：“好吧，我尽力了。这和给我弄的完全不一样……”国见撇着嘴，皱皱眉头说道。他看上去有点失望。  
“我也……”金田一说了句实话，把头转向一边。“为什么你梳这个发型看起来很漂亮，而我看起来就像……嗯，确实很丑。”金田一抱怨着，一边向后仰，靠在国见身上看着他。  
“不是每个人都是完美的，勇太郎。”  
金田一皱了下眉，哼哼着：“谢谢你，英。”  
国见转了转大眼睛，把发带拿起来，双手抱着头。“好吧，你的头发不扎起来看着也还不错，而且还不用麻烦了，所以没关系啦。”  
“那发胶呢？”  
“就更好啦。”  
金田一笑了。  
国见用嘴唇抵上了那微笑，深深的俯下腰，背都酸了，就这样吻了他一下。从相反的方向过来，打开了一个全新的视角，让国见在开始吞食他之前再看一看金田一的喉咙。  
和往常一样，金田一以同样的方式回应他，他气喘吁吁的碰到了国见的舌头。用他的鼻子蹭着国见脖子上的肌肤。又软，又热，又湿。国见歪着脑袋舔去金田一嘴角的唾液，金田一的心脏跳动个不停，双手蜷缩在头发里。  
他知道金田一喜欢装出无辜的样子，满脸通红，结结巴巴的。国见可以对金田一做出最下流的举止，尽管他会假装自己很讨厌他们，但他无法把他的真实想法掩盖掉。于是，国见用手把他的头往后压了压，脸向上仰，他的嘴唇贴在金田一的下巴上，一直滑到脖子上，轻轻地舔着他的喉结。  
“阿英。”金田一简短的说着，他快要喘不过气来，嘴里猛的吞咽了一下。  
“嗯？”国见问道，好像他不明白他那是什么意思。意思是这样很性感，不要停下来，当国见用眼睛盯着金田一的身体看时，他想的没有错。  
“我爱你。”  
国见几乎不由得愣住了，但好像是有什么事情能让他下定决心。为了证明他也爱他，他也愿意为他做任何事。“你觉得现在是说这个的最佳时机吗？”  
金田一脸一下子红了，坐起身来，把圈在国见身上的胳膊挪开。金田一除了抬起头凝视着他什么也做不了，看着他被刘海的阴影框住的脸，垂下的眼睛扫过自己的脸。但他不置可否地笑了，金田一好奇他是否知道自己现在看起来有多傻。“是啊。每一刻不都是最好的时候吗？我从来没有一瞬间不爱你。”  
靠，金田一这么不假思索地脱口而出，国见只能承认脸颊好像在燃烧。  
“你真是头脑简单。”  
“嘿！”金田一皱起眉，对着国见的脸吹了一口气，他的发丝飘起来。真是个幼稚的小朋友，国见决定好好教育他一下。  
撑着金田一脑袋的那个小身板移开了。他把金田一的脑袋压低，贴在地板上，虽然有些疑惑，但金田一一动不动。他可以无条件地信任国见，当国见蹲下身子再次吻上他的唇，然后是他的喉咙，然后是更往下的部位，真的没什么好怕的。

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading！這是關於金國頭髮的故事引發的一系列甜餅 感謝Lozza342太太的授權  
> Lofter🔗：http://fengtiantiangz.lofter.com/post/3091f681_1c92e93f8   
> btw：If you have more articles which you appreciated （about Kinkuni），it is my pleasure to get your permission to translate them.Thx sooooo much！


End file.
